OS Réminiscences (Steggy)
by La Chapeliere
Summary: Et Peggy se sentait entière, enfin, elle se sentait vivante, elle n’avait plus l’impression d’être seule ou perdue, pour la première fois depuis qu’il était mort. /!\ ENDGAME /!\


**La dépression est présente **

**~•~**

Peggy rêvait souvent de la guerre. Elle rêvait du front, des combats, des armes ; la nuit elle revivait incessamment les batailles qu'elle avait menées, elle se revoyait rire avec les disparus, de souvenait des morts, des blessés, de tout. Peggy savait qu'on oubliait pas la guerre, elle avait toujours su faire avec. Chaque cauchemar la conduisait à s'accrocher encore plus à la vie, chaque sursaut dans son sommeil la forçait à accepter qu'elle serait obligée de porter ce poids jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Et même si elle s'était retirée des camps militaires, vers la vie citadine qu'elle avait oubliée à force de sacrifices et de combat, elle continuait chaque nuit de se souvenir de ce qu'elle avait vu, vécu et fait lorsque l'Amérique était encore au cœur du conflit.

Peggy ne regrettait pas d'être partie, elle ne se sentait pas coupable de vouloir changer de cap pour un moment, car il lui fallait panser les blessures de son esprit avant d'aller se risquer à en ouvrir de nouvelles. Peggy ne cesserait jamais de se battre comme elle l'avait fait durant la grande guerre, parce qu'elle était née pour ça, mais avant son grand retour, il lui fallait vivre la paix rapportée, et s'éloigner pour guérir. Le problème, c'était que bien souvent elle se perdait à démêler le vrai du faux, lorsqu'un klaxon trop bruyant la faisant dégainer son revolver, ou lorsque le cri de la bouilloire à thé la poussait à se jeter sous sa table comme au sifflement d'une bombe. Elle s'était rendue compte que c'était dur de faire comme si rien n'avait été quand on avait vécu dans la boue et la nuit pendant des années, quand on avait connu pour seul confort la terre, brute, le froid acide et la morsure métallique des armes à feu.

Peggy vivait seule dans une petite banlieue calme et peu fréquentée depuis des mois maintenant, et pourtant les progrès qu'elle faisait n'étaient jamais à la hauteur de ses attentes. Elle voulait aller mieux plus vite pour pouvoir repartir au front, mais quelque chose au fond de son cœur refusait de cicatriser, et la douleur la paralysait à chaque instant. Si bien que ses cauchemars n'étaient plus hantés que par le visage de celui qu'elle avait aimé puis, fatalement, perdu.

Et c'était ce trouble constant qui l'empêchait de différencier rêve, désir et souvenir de la réalité, qui la poussa à se demander, ce matin là lorsqu'elle se réveilla, si elle allait vraiment aussi bien qu'elle ne le pensait. Ce dont elle se rappelait de la veille lui paraissait vague, lointain, et les réminiscences qu'elle en gardaient se précisaient à peine quand son regard évoluait dans toute la pièce. Sa chambre était baignée dans la lumière du matin, presque pourpre à travers ses rideaux cotonneux, l'air était doux, la porte entrouverte, et le drap à moitié chiffonné étalé sur le parquet sombre. Peggy se sentit étrangement bien lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, et lorsqu'elle s'assit en tailleur sur son matelas, les pointes courbées de ses cheveux bruns titillant sa mâchoire en tombant sur ses épaules. C'était une allégresse bien difficile à interpréter mais qui ravivait quelque chose au fond d'elle, une chose chaleureuse, comblant un vide qu'elle savait collé à son âme depuis presque une éternité.

Quittant doucement les bras du sommeil, vide comme rarement il l'avait été, Peggy frissonna dans son pyjama léger, et chercha à tâtons sa robe de chambre en velours noir dans laquelle elle se glissa aussitôt qu'elle mît la main dessus. Alors qu'elle se levait, glissant silencieusement le long des murs, elle s'arrêta devant son reflet dans le grand miroir de l'armoire, et s'observa une longue seconde comme si elle faisait face à une nouvelle personne. Elle souriait, les traits tirés par un apaisement quasi religieux, et ses prunelles ébènes semblaient débordantes de cette vie qui illuminait son visage. Peggy resta contemplative face à elle-même alors que lui revenaient en mémoires tout ce qui aurait pu la rendre aussi rayonnante. Et lorsque la réponse à cette question s'imposa dans son esprit, son sourire, lentement, se fana et se voila d'une crainte sourde et bourdonnante. Son regard avait accroché le reflet d'une vieille pochette à vinyle posée sur l'un de ses meubles dans son dos, et alors qu'elle se retournait pour fixer l'objet avec un trouble grandissant, elle sentait une peur irrationnelle lui serrer les viscères.

Tout à coup Peggy se souvenait d'une danse, d'un toucher doux, d'une voix capable de soulever son épiderme et de transpercer son cœur par un simple soupir, elle se souvenait de la chanson guidant leurs pas, de ses mains contre ses reins et de leurs lèvres se retrouvant. Et il portait le seul visage qu'elle n'avait jamais réussi à oublier en quittant le front, le seul visage qu'elle savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais la force de laisser derrière elle. Quittant précipitamment la chambre, Peggy traversa le couloir, déboula dans le salon désert, alerte, se tordant les doigts sous le coup de l'angoisse, et eut l'impression de tomber dans un néant abyssal lorsque seul le silence répondit à son appel informulé. Il n'y avait personne, le salon était vide, et en tournant la tête elle vit que la cuisine ouverte l'était tout autant. Il n'y avait rien, personne, aucun signe que qui que ce soit ait été ici à part elle. Et même si elle chercha frénétiquement du regard la moindre petite preuve, dans l'espoir que tout ce dont elle se souvenait était vraiment arrivé, elle ne vit rien, et se sentit fébrile, nauséeuse.

Tout à coup une colère sourde gronda dans sa poitrine, une colère entièrement dirigée contre elle-même, pleine de désespoir, de regrets et de culpabilité. Se dirigeant d'un pas chancelant jusqu'à l'îlot centra de sa cuisine, elle se laissa tomber sur l'un des tabourets, bouleversée, et le cœur congestionné de sentiments. Même si elle fit tout pour les ravaler, les larmes de Peggy lui brûlèrent les yeux si fort qu'elles finirent par éclater et ronger son visage en dévalant ses joues. Elle était capable de supporter beaucoup de chose, elle était capable d'accepter le fait de confondre un klaxon avec la détonation d'une arme à feu, elle était capable d'accepter le fait de sursauter au sifflement de sa bouilloire comme au cri d'une grenade, car les traumatismes de la guerre ne sont pas des chose faciles à oublier. Mais la simple idée d'avoir été suffisamment aveugle pour croire qu'il était revenu d'entre les morts et qu'ils avaient dansé la veille la rendait malade. Comment avait-elle seulement pu ? Le rêve avait pris le pas sur la réalité, elle s'en rendait compte, et elle se détestait pour ça, au point d'en bouillir. Elle aurait voulu jeter quelque chose, attraper ce foutu phonographe qui semblait l'observer depuis le fond de la pièce de vie et le fracasser au sol jusqu'à ce que celui-ci prenne feu. Mais Peggy était incapable de bouger, comme paralysée, et enfonça sa tête dans la paume de sa main en espérant tarir ses larmes, tandis que son poing sur le plan de travail se crispait. Elle souffrait, elle souffrait affreusement, et désormais elle se sentait mourir d'être incapable d'oublier l'homme qu'elle avait perdu. Ils s'étaient à peine aimés et pourtant son souvenir la hantait. Que dirait Howard s'il la voyait aussi misérable, lui qui faisait tout pour l'aider à passer à autre chose ?

Elle renifla, poussa un soupir haché et, silencieusement, pleura. Une éternité, peut-être.

« Peggy ? »

Et tout cessa, d'un seul coup. Non seulement elle eut l'impression que son cœur avait cessé de battre mais pendant un instant, elle fut presque persuadée d'avoir eu une hallucination auditive, et de comprendre dans quel déni elle pataugeait depuis des semaines et des semaines. Mais lorsqu'elle se retourna, Steve était là, à quelques mètres seulement, et la fixait avec tout l'incrédulité du monde dans les yeux. Il tenait un sac en plastique dans sa main, d'où dépassait une boites d'œufs et quelques autres achats, et il portait les mêmes vêtements que la veille, aussi précisément identiques que dans son souvenir. Et finalement, lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas folle, que Steve était vraiment revenu, qu'ils avaient dansé ensembles pendant des heures, et qu'il s'était simplement rendu au magasin du coin pour lui faire des courses, en faisant tout pour ne pas la réveiller, elle ne put que se prendre en pitié et laisser ses sentiments exploser en perçant le barrage qui les avait retenus jusqu'à présent.

Le monde tanguait tout autour d'elle, flou, tourbillonnant, sa tête tournait à toute vitesse, et une chaleur sans précédent envahissait tout son son être. Un sourire, plus lumineux que la flamme la plus pure, gigantesque, colossal même, crispa son visage tout entier. En une seconde Steve était face à elle, ses prunelles azur débordantes d'inquiétude se perdant dans celle de Peggy, qui avait l'impression de respirer à nouveau. Elle voulut éclater en sanglot mais c'était comme si son corps le lui interdisait, parce que son euphorie, son soulagement étaient trop grands pour le permettre.

« Steve... »

« Tout va bien ? » murmura-t-Il, ses mains encadrant avec douceur son visage ruisselant, effleurant ses pommettes brûlantes et les boucles brunes de ses cheveux.

Et Peggy se sentait entière, enfin, elle se sentait vivante, elle n'avait plus l'impression d'être seule ou perdue, pour la première fois depuis qu'il était mort. Peggy se sentait rattachée à la vie de nouveau, elle en oubliait tout le reste, toute la douleur qui pesait sur ses épaules depuis la Guerre, pour tout le mal qu'elle avait subi et causé, pour toutes les pertes et tous les espoirs vains. Steve était là, il était vraiment là, et elle n'avait plus peur de devenir folle et d'être incapable d'avancer. D'une certaine façon, elle venait de retrouver le courage abandonné qui l'avait poussé à disparaître.

« Ça va. Je vais bien »

Un sourire tendre fit écho à celui que lui offrit Steve, et lentement elle se laissa glisser contre lui, ses bras enserrant son torse et sa tête fondant misérablement dans le creux entre sa nuque et son épaule. Il était grand, chaud, vivant, et Peggy, en sentant ses bras s'enrouler autour de ses pauvres et tremblantes petites épaules, la serrer contre lui au point qu'elle n'en puisse plus respirer, était vivante à son tour. Elle ne pleurait plus de dépit, elle pleurait de félicitée.

Cette nuit là fut la dernière où Peggy rêva de la guerre comme étant celle lui ayant tout prit, car à défaut de lui avoir restitué son équilibre psychologique, l'univers lui avait rendu l'amour de sa vie.

Son seul et unique partenaire.


End file.
